Summer Love
by IwubSoulEaterEvans
Summary: AU Soul visits Death City for the summer, he thinks it will be the worste summer yet. Until he meets a certain blonde that he can't get off his mind. Will romance bloom? If so will it end in heartbreak? R&R. Way better than it sounds. SoMa!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys me here with another new fanfic. I'm into Fairy Tail I'm a total NaLu shipper. *fangurl* THEY ARE SOOO CUTE! ONTO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul sat in the uncomfortable plane seat as they began to take off on their way to Nevada. Him and his family were going to Death City for the _entire summer_ and from what he has heard Death City is in the middle of the _desert_. _Who names a city after DEATH anyways. _He thinks. It's not like he wanted to he was being forced my his dumbass family. Most people knew he hated his family. He would rather be at home by himself now but his mom insisted on the family spending some "quality time together". Soul rolled his eyes at the thought.

Now, he was stuck between a sweaty, snoring fat guy, and a stupid whining kid. After getting the okay to get on electronics the white-haired boy pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to play a game on his phone.

"What are you playing?" The little blonde boy asked.

"A game." The teen answered plainly. It's not that he didn't _like _little kids. He just wasn't in the best mood right now.

"What game?"

"Why do you need to know shorty?" Soul asked looking at him. The boy glared at him looking him right in the eyes.

"IM AVERAGE HIGHT DAMMIT! DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" With that he elbowed him in his stomach as hard as he could. Soul winced as the boy arm came in contact with his side. By now everyone was staring at him and he didn't like it.

"Who are you staring at!" Everyone turned around and Soul got back to the game like nothing happened.

~Time Skip:Landing~

Soul stood up and got his carry on and started to walk out the plane with the huge crowd of people. After grabbing his luggage he followed his family to get a car. They arrived at the hotel and Soul unpacked and walked out the door with a short "See ya". Leaving the hotel he spotted a little café down the street. He walked in and noticed it was slow day. He walked up to the counter and ordered a sandwich with a vanilla frapicheno.

He sat down in one of the many empty seats waiting for his food. Soon a blonde pigtailed waitress came over to his table... well not quite. The teen tripped and his _hot _coffee and food spilled all over him. Of course the coffee had to land in a spot that wasn't quite apealing. Soul for the second time winced in pain.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." She said hands over her mouth. Soul smiled slitely

"It's ok." He said shifting a little. The waitress reached for the napkins that were sitting on the table and grabbed a few of them and went to wipe some of the coffee off. Soul grabbed her wrist to stop her "No!". She looked down and her hole face turned red. Soul got up and waddled to the bathroom as she went to the sink and got a damp rag and wiped the coffee off the table.

* * *

Maka sighed and put the rag back in the sink.

"Nice." She turned around to come face to face with her friend Liz

"Shut up." She replied.

"You now he was kinda cute. Not my type though." Liz said smirking slightly.

Maka blushed as she started to make another sandwich. "Can you stop with the boyfriend thing. I don't even know his name."

"Not yet."

Maka rolled her eyes and set the plate on the table. She went back and got his coffee setting it there also. Walking back behind the counter she watched him as he sat down and started to eat.

"Maka your 14 and you haven't had a _single _boyfriend." Maka rolled her eyes at her exageration. Picking up a book and ignoring her friend.

"What are you two talking about?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked up from her book.

"Liz is at it again." Tsubaki looked at the blonde beside Maka and sighed.

Maka noticed the guy from earlier stand up and walk over to the counter. Taking out his walet.

"It's $12.50." He looked at her in confusion.

"Ummmmm no its not. I may not be good at math but that way to low."

Maka snickered "I spilled food on you I think you deserve a discount." She said sweetly.

Soul smirked at rolled his eyes giving her the right amount. "Heres your tip." Handing her an extra 3 dollers. Before she could deny him he put his wallet back and walked out the door.

Maka had a slite blush on her cheeks. _Maybe Liz was right this time. _She thought

* * *

Walking through the hotel doors Soul honestly couldn't get his mind off that girl at the cafe. After stepping into the empty elavator he shook his thoughts out of his head and entered him and his brothers room. Laying on the bed Soul shut his eyes and let sleep take over him.

**A/N: I know its short. Tell me if you like it. PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Ok IMPORTANT! And I forgot to give credit to Mimichan55. THANK YOU!**

**Guest: I promise I will write more I never leave fans hanging…Except when I have writers block. And it gets cuter. Lots more fluff on the way. Thanks for your review**

**Guest: I promise I will finish it. Thanks for your review**

**Katherine: I was planning on making the chapters longer it's no burden. In fact this is a long one. Thanks for your review**

**Primo: Lol I was going for Ed good eye. And I think you are right so I'm changing Maka's age to 16 thanks for your review.**

**Seakitten: Thanks I will finish it.**

**Blackstarlover31: I will continue. Promise.**

**BeriForeverFan: Thanks for faving. And review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Caramel Marvels**

Maka walked into the kitchen after work and started to make dinner for her and her dad. She was in the mood for chilly so that's what she made.

"Hey Maka how was your day?" Maka turned from her ingredients to see her father walk into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Maka blushed slightly and tried to hide her blush by looking at the veggies on the cutting board. "Good." She answered simply.

"Good. I'll cook dinner tonight ok."

"Okay thanks." Maka said walking away from the cutting board. Maka couldn't get the white-haired boy off her mind. Picking up a book pretending to read the words while she thought of the male teen. _I don't even know his name why can't I stop thinking about him. _Shaking her head getting the thought out of her mind. She turned back to the book in her lap and let the words pull her in until she heard.

"Dinners ready!"

~Time skip~

After taking a shower Maka changed and hoped into bed with the same book as earlier. Soon she felt her eye lids droop shut as she let sleep take over.

Opening his red eyes Soul sat up on his bed yawning. He stood up walking over to his suit case taking out his attire for the day. And walking to the bathroom and changing. After walking out and pulling on his shoes, grabbing his wallet and room key Soul walked over to the door.

"Where are you goin'?" Soul turned around to come face to face with his brother.

"Out." Soul answered bluntly

"Well no shit." Wes replied with sarcasm rolling his eyes. "I meant where are you going out TO?"

"It's none of your business. I'm just going to get something to eat." With that Soul walked out of the room to the little café down the street.

Maka was awoken by her alarm going off. After hitting snooze the blonde stood up and walked to the bathroom, she showered, brushed her teeth and hair, changed into her work uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, dress pants, and a black apron which had DEATH BUCK written around the logo which was a skull. She finished off the morning eating a quick breakfast before heading off to work.

_Another slow day._ Maka thought as she wiped the counter down humming the lyrics to the song she was listening to.

The bell on the door went off and Maka looked up and locked eyes with the boy from yesterday. He walked up to the counter with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I'll have a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel with a frozen caramel marvel."

"Comin' right up."

"Oh. And promise not to dump it on me this time."

Maka laughed and started to prepare his meal. Walking out to give him his food she pretended to lose her balance and he jumped slightly. "Psych." The other teen rolled his eyes and started to dig in. Maka started to walk away but stopped when a warm hand slid around her wrist. She turned around and looked at him with a confused look.

"Sit." He demanded pointing to the empty seat across from him.

"It's not my brake though."

"Really?" Soul asked looking around the café. "I'm the only one here."

"Touché." The blonde took a seat across from him and watched as he ate his food.

"I never got your name yesterday." The stranger said suddenly.

"I'm Maka, You?"

"Soul." The bo- Soul smirked and continued to eat his sandwich.

**A/N: I honestly don't like how this chappie turned out. REVIEW.**


End file.
